


Pinecones & Proposals

by aqua_myosotis_scorpioides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides/pseuds/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides
Summary: Sirius wants to collect pinecones.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Pinecones & Proposals

‘Hey babe, you’re hair’s alright, Hey babe let’s go out tonight,’ Remus sang, reaching for his mug.

‘Bugger,’ he looked forlornly at the full mug of stone cold tea and then glared reproachfully at the upturned book in his left hand. It was the book’s fault his tea had gone cold after all. 

Putting both cup and book down he continued to sing, only slightly off key, as he made his way through the narrow kitchen to flip the switch on the kettle. He busied himself while he waited for it to boil, pulling bread, eggs, cinnamon and icing sugar out the cupboard and retrieving a bottle of milk from the fridge. After whisking up a quick batter and cutting the bread in to thick slices he made himself a fresh cup of Assam and wandered back to his favourite spot, a battered leather armchair by the window. 

This was Remus’ favourite time of year; summer’s warm weather days numbered, instead filled with red and gold, mellower, not unlike Remus himself. He wondered what they’d do today. Dig out woolly jumpers and heavy soled boots and go off on an adventure. Anything was an adventure with Sirius, he mused. 

‘Life starts all over again when it gets crisp in the fall,’ he said aloud. ‘I see we’re in the mood for Fitzgerald this morning,’ came a voice. Remus started and turned to see a sleepy Sirius padding across the room, hair tousled from sleep, eyes still a little bleary. 

‘Moony...why’re you up so early?’ Sirius said, voice husky. ‘It’s 11am Sirius,’ Remus said but he smiled and reached up to grab hold of the strings of the hoodie Sirius was wearing and tugged him down in to a kiss. Sirius sighed happily in to it, ‘As I said, early Moonbeam,’ and he plonked himself in to Remus’ lap, wriggling a little to get comfortable. 

A few more kisses, two cups of tea and two platefuls of French Toast later Sirius was decidedly more awake. ‘What should we do today?’ he called from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a tea towel and walking in to the living room where Remus was carefully slipping Diamond Dogs back in to it’s case. 

‘I don’t mind,’ Remus answered ‘It looks nice out, we could go for a walk up on the downs.’ ‘Ooo, yeh,’ Sirius hummed. ‘We can look for more pinecones and things for the Autumn Bowl!’

The Autumn Bowl was a recent purchase of Sirius’. Discovered in a charity shop, it was a large, gold, gaudy thing which he has insisted they had to have, ‘We’re proper grown ups now Moony,’ he had told Remus, ‘We need house tat.’ It now adorned their coffee table in all its awful glory. Sirius had taken to collecting pinecones and horse chestnuts, still in their spiky shells to put in it. 

‘Or we could go to the market and buy ingredients to make that sweet potato and coconut curry and find a pub that’s doing hot cider,’ Remus suggested. ‘Another strong contender their,’ Sirius agreed, nodding his head as they sat down side by side on the sofa.

They drifted in to a comfortable silence, the lull filled with the faint hum of road noise coming from the now open window from which a crisp autumn breeze was creeping through.

Remus picked up his book with one hand and reached across to Sirius with the other, interlacing their fingers, the silence punctuated by contented smiles as Sirius took out his phone to choose a play list. 

‘I know what we should do today,’ Sirius said as Brown Sugar began playing through the speakers. ‘Hmm?’ Remus murmured, reaching over to turn a page with their still clasped hands. Sirius paused slightly before responding. ‘We should get married.’

Remus turned his head to look at Sirius, his cheeks rosy, ‘Yeh, we could do that,’ he said, face splitting in to a wide smile.

‘Really?’ Sirius breathed, his heart pounding with excitement. ‘Really,’ Remus affirmed as he closed his book and leaned over to kiss Sirius softly on the lips, ‘Let’s get married Padfoot.’

‘We’re getting married!’ Sirius whooped, kissing Remus back hard and then leaping up pulling a laughing Remus with him, snuggling in to the crook of his neck ‘What should we do? Go down to City Hall or something? What should we wear? Do we need rings?’

‘I have an idea,’ Remus said, ‘Didn’t Prongs get ordained online so he could officiate his cousins wedding last year?’

Sirius pulled back from Remus slightly ‘Yeh, but how’s that going to help us?’ Remus rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of his fiancées head while he waited for the penny to drop. 

‘Oh my God!’ Sirius shrieked excitedly moments later and Remus laughed. ‘What do you think Pads, should we ask Prongs to marry us this afternoon?’ ‘Definitely!’ Sirius grinned and pulled his phone out. 

Padfoot: You and Lils busy this afternoon?

Prongs: No plans. Wanna meet up and do something?

Sirius: Fancy marrying Rem and I?

Prongs: Sure, what time?

Prongs: Wait! WHAT???!!!


End file.
